


I Can Feel You Breathe

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Cas is all sappy, angsty, regretful, and younger (than an angel who's been alive since basically forever)





	I Can Feel You Breathe

He should have made a move. Vividly scenes play through castiel’s mind and sometimes he can even forget that they’re not actually happening in the moment. He can hear the man’s breath, feel his chest as dean had stretched one arm out in front of him and leaned across him. At the start, that was something that happened often, maybe back when the lines were more blurred and the what if’s deliciously questionable.


End file.
